


Paradox (Prompt #1)

by twowritehands



Series: Letterkenny Showdown 2018 [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Coach Jonesy, Coach Reilly, F/F, Fic Challenge, Gen, Threesome - F/F/F, letterkenny showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: Katy is ployamourous and into hockey players, which can cause some waves on the ice.





	Paradox (Prompt #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Who Will Be The Toughest Writer In Letterkenny???
> 
> You decide and let us know which prompt fill you like best by leaving g KUDOS.
> 
> The author that is best 2 out of 3 days is the champ!

Prompt Number 1: Katy gets a girlfriend or two

Riley and Jonesy coached the Shamrockettes to the championships twice in a row. Their star players were Betty Anne and Mary Anne. The pair worked seamlessly together and became an unstoppable force on the ice. The third championship was in reach when suddenly the team splintered. Betty Anne and Mary Anne were working against each other out there. It was devastating to watch.

The locker room was silent with defeat when Riley and Jonesy walked in. They looked stunned, hurt even.

“What the fuck was that one, gir-- _ladies_?”

The insults began to fly between Mary Anne and Betty Anne. Riley and Jonesy each tried to interrupt the rapid fire chirping but could not get a word in edge wise. The few they managed went completely unheard.

Riley grew red as a tomato and kicked the nearest bucket.

“S’FUCKING EMBARRASSING, Ladies!”

This not only silenced the team, but Riley too. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Jonesy put an arm around him promptly. “Whoa. Buddy.”

“I. I don't know what just happened,” he pushed blonde hair out of his lost eyes. “It just came out. And, and for a second, I just saw the whole world, like, through coach's eyes, bud.” He shuddered. “I did not like what I saw, buddy.”

“It's okay, buddy. Somebody had to say it and coach is retired these days.”

Riley nodded. “Can you say it from now on, buddy?”

“Okay, buddy.” Jonesy squeezed Riley's shoulder and then turned toward the team. “Ladies, that was fucking embarrassing. What happened out there?”

The insults resumed, this time centering on personal hygiene and level of attractiveness which meant the hostility had nothing to do with the game. Jonesy's jaw dropped with unpleasant realization. He had never looked so disappointed in his whole coaching career.

“Is this more guy trouble?” Riley asked, going red again. Jonesy gave his shoulder another squeeze.

Riley took some deep breaths and muttered. “Dammit Shoresy.”

“I'm going to kill Shoresy, buddy.” Jonesy promised.

Riley began to pace back and forth, jacket tails behind fists planted on his hips. “Ladies, I thought we all agreed Shoresy is an asshole not worth dividing the team over.”

“Just not worth it, ladies.” Jonesy insisted, forehead burrowed with sincerity. He touched his temple to indicate deep thoughts. “And is any man, really?”

“No man should come between you and hockey.”

Betty Anne and Mary Anne traded looks and shrugged. “No man has.”

The coaches met this with blank stares and slow blinks.

“So…”

“So you're saying….”

Jonesy and Riley made eye contact and just sort of retreated out of the locker room for a quick coach only meeting.

By the bleachers, they stood grinning into the middle distance for a minute. Then Riley frowned. Then Jonesy did too.

“Are they saying we have another puck bunny, buddy?” Riley asked.

Jonesy inhaled and nodded. “Another fucking puck bunny, buddy.”

“Do you think it's Angie?”

“I hope it's not Angie.”

“Might not be Angie.”

Jonesy grimaced. “I think it's worse than Angie, buddy.”

Riley pieced it together a beat later. His face fell. “No, buddy.”

“Yes, buddy. We need to talk to Katy.”

Katy was in the middle of the weekly shopping when she got the texts from Pete’n’Repeat. They needed to meet her ASAP. She arranged to meet them in the dollar store parking lot.

They were waiting next to the truck when she came out with a cart full of bagged goods.

“What's this about, boys? I have ice cream that's going to melt.”

“Betty Anne.”

“And Mary Anne.”

She grinned crookedly. “What about them?”

“You're dating them both.”

“You know it,” she said, pleased.

“But both of them dating you is tearing the team apart!” Riley fairly shouted. “We lost the first game of the year. S'FUH--” he cut himself off prematurely.

Katy's neatly groomed brows twitched with interest and amusement. Riley gulped and looked shaken.

Jonesy patted his back. Being possessed by the spirit of their coach was not the biggest problem right now.

“It's messing with their game, Katy. Maybe you should choose one.”

“Well, they are a lot like the two of you. Sort of a package deal.”

Riley shook his head. “Jonesy and me never fought.”

“They are fucking savage to each other, Katy.”

She deflated. “I know. They aren't adapting to it as fast as you boys. Hey,” her eyes brightened with an idea. “Could you help me with that?”

Riley and Jonesy traded a look. “Help with what now?”

“Help how now?”

“Can you talk to them about how it worked with us? Maybe make them see how fun sharing can be?”

“Oh.”

“Oh. I dunno, Katy Kat.”

“Yeah. I just don't know.”

“C'mon, please? It would really help me out. And it would solve the problem for the team. Everyone wins.”

“We'll give it a try.”

“We'll try but no promises it'll work out.”

“Yeah. No promises. Poly isn't for everybody, y'know.”

“Thanks boys. I'll owe you one.”

 

“Betty Anne. Mary Anne. We've talked to Katy.”

“Is this the part where you tell us the shit she says behind our backs?”

“No. Katy is the best.”

“Yeah. We love Katy Kat. You picked a good one there!”

“Picked a winner there. We know. Katy Kat used to be our girlfriend.”

“Like, simultaneously.”

“Like, sharing.”

Betty Anne and Mary Anne stared at them. Jonesy and Riley simply stood there grinning at them.

“What we are saying is _share_ the Katy Kat, ladies, there is plenty to go around.”

“Plenty to go around. Katy Kat loves to share.”

“Package deal or no deal. No one comes between the team. Right, ladies?”

“Right coach!”

::::

When the blue jeep pulled into the end of the laneway, Wayne and Darry leaned back and traded a look over Dan's rounded shoulders. Wayne didn't know who it was. Did Darry? Nope.

A moment later, Katy jumped out. Then a busty girl with a lot of dark hair leaned out of the window and pressed her lips to Katy's. Darry made an unbecoming noise that Wayne intended to hit him for later. Dan wolf whistled.

“Take 100% off 'er there, Squirrely Dan.”

Katy sashayed away from the jeep, a flirty wave to the driver, a blonde girl who blew a kiss. Darry giggled, “Hi Katy.”

She stopped, hands in his back pockets,  “Got something to say, Darry?”

“Just wondering whatever happened to those other two girls.”

“What other two girls?”

“I dunno their names. Red jeep.”

“Jonesy and Riley? They’re men.”

Wayne and Darry traded another look over Dan, eyes glittering with shared hatred of those manscaped shitheads. “If you say so.”

“I don't means nothing by this, Katy, but I thoughts you were finished entertaining mores than one.” Dan said.

“And I thought you were finished with hockey players.” Wayne added with dark annoyance coloring his tone.

Katy shrugged and smoothed back a strand of hair blown into her face. “But I still like hockey players. And girls. And my middle name is Anne, too. I mean how can I resist? It's like it was written in the stars.”

Darry giggled again. Squirrely Dan nodded with a frown of agreement. “It does seem to be in the stars, Miss Katy Anne.”

“Have fun, kiddo.”

It didn't happen overnight. Jonesy and Riley continued to coach their star players on the ice to become that unstoppable force again. Some days were better than others. They offered occasional poly advice off the ice, but the girls were pretty slow on the uptake.

Jonesy worried about it. Championships were bearing down on them and they might not be ready for it. But he couldn't tell Katy to dump them. He valued his life too much for that.

Katy Kat was an immovable object when it came to things she wanted, and that was the problem. Unstoppable forces couldn't exist with immovable objects. It was math.

And yet.

At the big ‘ship playoff, things started bending their way. Riley jumped up and down, screeching with the Power of Coach coursing through his veins. If not for the numbers on the board, you'd think they were losing. Meanwhile, Jonesy showed all his teeth as he smiled and clapped and shouted praise at the good teamwork he saw on the ice as they racked up the points.

They won for the third time in a row. Katy cheered the loudest in the stands, and after the team celebrations in the locker room, Katy met Betty Anne and Mary Anne with happy shrieks and hugs and kisses.

Jonesy and Riley saw this from the bleachers and elbowed each other with dimply grins each.

An unstoppable force and an immovable object kissing. It was a paradox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am interested in exploring Katy's life more

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to vote by Kudos, but I would also love feedback!


End file.
